


Nobody's Fireproof

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hackle Summer Trope Challenge 2020, Very early relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Ada navigates a little white lie she told years ago for Hecate's comfort.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69
Collections: The Hackle Summer Trope Challenge





	Nobody's Fireproof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaynextcrisis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaynextcrisis/gifts).



> A/N: Thank you to rikubean for giving this a look over and sending me Idina Menzel's "Like Lightning" where I got the title. For okaynextcrisis who deserves all the accolades for being brave in her new job. Written for the "Confessions" trope.

Ada smiled as the far off lightning illuminated the night sky. Her tea leaves had predicted a storm and she was only too happy to let the chaos roll in. It had been such a busy week with no less than five major disasters and more headaches than she had had all term. 

The thunder roared in the distance and she summoned an oversized armchair with her knitting to settle in for the light show. She managed a few rows before there was a timid knock at the door. She set her project aside and gently offered, “come in.” 

Hecate appeared a moment later, her shoulders tensed as another roar of thunder sounded in the distance. Ada offered her a small smile and vanished the armchair. She swirled her fingers and turned her two usual chairs into a sofa instead and reignited the fire. 

“I don’t mean to disturb you, Ada, I just heard the storm and I know how frightened you get,” said Hecate. She pulled her arms together and Ada feared she might break through the sleeves of her dress with how tightly her fingernails dug in. 

“Frightened?” replied Ada before she remembered, “Oh yes! I’m so glad you came by.” 

Ada almost shook her head. She’d forgotten the lie she’d told Hecate three years ago when she noticed Hecate’s own discomfort with storms. She wondered if she might need to reveal the truth now that they were moving toward something more than friends. 

“I,” Hecate paused as Ada’s office lit up brighter than it had only a few minutes ago, “b-brought a new crossword.” Her hand shook slightly as she summoned a newspaper. 

Ada moved forward and gently took her hand. Hecate finally met her gaze. She reminded Ada of when she insisted she was fine at council functions though Ada knew they were excruciating. 

“Perfect,” whispered Ada. She tried to lead Hecate to the sofa when Hecate stopped and glanced at the door. “Oh,” started Ada before she set a silencing spell and alarm, “there we go.”

A clap of thunder caused Hecate to pull her lips so far in that Ada feared she might swallow them. Ada rubbed her thumb across Hecate’s knuckles successfully distracting her a moment and Hecate followed her to the sofa. When they sat, Hecate kept a substantial distance between them. The rain started to thrash against Ada’s windows and she faked a slight whimper. 

Hecate’s gaze moved from the fire to Ada. “What is it?”

Ada slightly pouted. “Do you think you might sit a little closer?”

Hecate’s eyebrows raised before she nodded slowly and moved closer. Ada summoned a throw blanket and spread it over both of them, relieved when the tension from Hecate’s shoulders eased slightly. 

“Better?” asked Hecate. 

Ada leaned back against the sofa bringing them slightly closer. “Much.” She gestured toward the paper. “What have you brought then?”

Hecate handed her the paper. “It’s in French. Y-you said you,” Hecate jumped slightly at a flash of lightning, “enjoy a challenge during a storm.”

_And you enjoy helping_ , thought Ada. “Hmm, I do. I’m not sure of this first one.” Ada pulled the paper up so Hecate would have to look away from the window. 

Hecate leaned down just as the rain picked up again. “Croquette.”

Ada offered her a smile. “Thank you.”

Hecate nodded and they completed the crossword together in an hour. Ada then summoned a few old alchemical texts she did actually need assistance translating. Hecate finished in record time, her posture as relaxed as she let it in the evenings. Ada vanished the texts and Hecate’s notes. She took Hecate’s hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze while the rain outside quieted. 

They sat in silence long enough for Ada to almost drift off when Hecate whispered her name. Ada adjusted her spectacles and looked up at Hecate. “Hmm?”

“I do not care for storms.”

Ada nodded slowly. “I can’t imagine they hold anything you enjoy.”

Hecate looked at her for a long moment. “You aren't frightened, are you?”

Ada gave an apologetic smile. “No.” She worried Hecate might get angry with her for lying no matter how much she’d done it for a greater good. 

Hecate hesitated only a moment before she leaned down and gave Ada a chaste kiss. She rested her forehead against Ada’s a moment with a quiet, “Thank you.”

Ada kissed the corner of Hecate’s mouth and rested a hand on her cheek. “It wasn’t entirely selfless. I do enjoy your company.” 

Hecate let out a soft chuckle. “As I do yours.”

Ada summoned a small volume of poetry. “Could we pretend a little longer so you can finish this?”

Hecate nodded and hovered the book in the air as she extended an arm for Ada to curl into her. Ada closed her eyes as she leaned against Hecate’s shoulder while Hecate began to read.


End file.
